


Secret Identity

by Darkmirror



Series: Learning to Fly [3]
Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Auqalad (mentioned), Formation of The Team, Gen, Harsh Lesson, Heavy topics, Kaldur (mentioned), Kid Flash (mentioned) - Freeform, M'gann (mentioned), Secret Identity, Training, Wally West (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkmirror/pseuds/Darkmirror
Summary: "Robin why do we wear masks?"When Robin first joins the Team why is he the only one who doesn't reveal his secret identity to the others?
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne
Series: Learning to Fly [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868839
Kudos: 60





	Secret Identity

**Author's Note:**

> Story #3 in my Learning to Fly series. It is not necessary to have read the other two but if you like this one then feel free to do so:)  
> This chap takes place shortly after the formation of The Team, likely the same day they all meet, but has a flashback to the early days of Robin’s training with Batman (denoted by the **).  
> Thanks to everyone who has commented or left a kudo!!!!! This third story is up thanks to you:))))

**Secret identities**

When Robin first joined The Team he knew Batman would set rules. He also knew one of those constituencies would be to keep his identity a secret. 

He was fine with that. 

Aside from Kid Flash, who already knew his civilian name, Robin knew next to nothing about his other teammates. Aqualad was whom he knew best after Wally but that wasn’t really saying much. For the most part Aquaman had kept Kaldur in Atlantis, only ever allowing him to the surface every once in a while. He liked the Atlantian and thought he would prove himself to be a very reliable teammate, but Robin would not risk the teen’s life on that assumption.

Despite having just saved the clone, Robin was still very unsure about Superboy. Next to nothing was known about what Cadmus had been grooming him for, what G-gnomes were, his loyalties, or if he would even survive outside of his pod. He was just a giant question mark and there was no way Robin was going to endanger his and Batman’s lives by revealing his civilian identity to the guy. He didn’t wear the lead lined shades for nothing.

Miss Martian was possibly going to pose the biggest problem in maintaining his secret. Telepaths had a way of picking up things they weren’t supposed to and on this issue Robin couldn’t afford a mistake. He’d have to talk to Miss M and keep up his own mental defenses. 

Despite not knowing or fully trusting most of his new team Robin did like them, and that was why he had no problem obeying Batman’s credence. The others knowing his name was not worth their lives and most importantly, not worth Batman/Bruce’s. He would sooner cannonball into a pool of acid then willingly endanger the lives of his friends and family. The young bird had no wish to lose any more people he cared for.

**

“Robin why do we wear masks?” Batman asked. The boy looked over at his mentor, relaxing out of his ready stance when it became clear Bruce was not going to attack him. Apparently this was going to be a lecture lesson rather than a physical one.

Dick had only been in training for about two months now but he had quickly realized that Bruce had a LOT to teach him. The sheer scope of his lessons…it was overwhelming. Just as quickly he had learned that sometimes Bruce taught not based upon their schedule but by sudden thoughts or inspiration. 

Right now they had been scheduled for an hour and half lesson in pressure point precision for the third day in a row. Dick’s fingers and knuckles were killing him, making him very ok with this sudden diversion.

Dick gave some thought to his mentor’s question.

“To protect our secret identities and enhance our sight,” Dick ventured. Bruce nodded and Dick knew that had not been the answer he was looking for. It had been a  _ correct _ answer, but not the  _ right _ answer. Another thing he had picked up on very quickly.

“That’s true but why do we want to protect our identities?” Bruce elaborated, his eyes watching his protégé like a hawk. Bruce had been pleasantly surprised at how intelligent the boy was. Being a circus performer and thus likely homeschooled, the Wayne heir had been skeptical as to the boy’s intellectual aptitude but he took to study like a fish to water. He was keen to learn and devoured any knowledge presented to him. 

Bruce had been trying to fill the gaps in his schooling and expand his knowledge but what he really needed was for the boy to begin thinking like a detective. He needed to think less one dimensionally, instead bringing in the knowledge base he was building and using it to connect the dots to find hidden meanings and connections. This type of thinking would take time to develop which was why he had already started. 

Dick took in a breath to respond and Bruce zoned back in.

“Because we don’t want to get attacked unexpectedly when we’re in public and without ALL of our gear,” Dick answered, emphasizing the ‘all’ to show he hadn’t forgotten Batman’s golden rule; never be without your utility belt. His own answer brought forth another reason to mind. “If the bad guys knew our real names too then they’d be able to attack us all the time and we’d never catch a break.”

Another nod and Dick’s shoulders slumped.

“Correct and while that is a big reason it is not the major reason,” Bruce said, giving the nine year old before him an expectant look.

Dick tossed his mind trying to think of another reason. Batman watched as the boy began to squirm under his gaze, eyes continuously flicking back up at him, to the Cave surroundings. Finally admitting defeat the boy gave a big sigh and slumped dramatically, not meeting his mentor’s eyes. 

Bruce did not believe in giving away answers. The only way the boy would learn to think on his own was if he came to conclusions on his own. That didn’t mean he wouldn’t give the learning boy a clue, however cruel that clue may be.

_ Another thing he will have to become strong against _ , Bruce thought a touch sadly, but continued on.

“Think about it Dick. What do bad guys do when they know your name and who you are? Where you live and work?” Bruce encouraged. He was rewarded a moment later when the boy’s eyes widened and then darkened as he finally arrived at the answer. 

Bruce watched the playfulness in the boy die under the weight of focused anger. A type of rage only ever born from great loss. A loss that was still very fresh for his young ward. Richard crossed his arms as he glared down at the floor. 

“To protect family,” Dick said, his hot gaze not leaving the floor. Bruce knew the boy was trying to contain his emotions. That sudden reminder of his parent’s death had thrown him and now he was scrambling to get himself back under control. Even if Bruce had no personal experience to tell him this, the boy’s body language gave it away (another thing he’d have to work on). 

His body was bowstring tense and just as likely to snap under the strain. His arms were pinned to his chest, fingers digging into the flesh on his arms. 

Bruce could have taken a moment to help calm the boy back down but he didn’t. Dick had to learn how to control his own emotions, and if he let them out, how to rein them back in. Instead the Dark Knight continued the lesson as though he had not noticed the distress. 

“That’s right,” Bruce said, moving closer to the boy. Dick looked up to watch him and his clearer eyes sent a spike of pride through Batman. Bruce knelt before him. “The biggest weakness any of us has are those we fight to protect. For heroes, those people are the citizens and their own family and friends. If any of our enemies ever discovered our secret identities they could go after our loved ones and use them against us. That is also why we don’t tell others our vigilante identities, because our enemies could torture them for the information,” Bruce said, watching as the grim lesson settled on Dick. 

“It is not just for our safety but for those we care for. Protect those you love from your enemies by not telling them you’re a hero; keep your enemies from your civilian life by wearing a mask. It is lonely work Dick,” Bruce confided. 

The boy nodded grimly, taking the lesson to heart. This was one area he would make sure he excelled in. Never again would he lose those he cared for to bad guys. This time he would protect his family.

Bruce stood back up, satisfied that his message had gotten across. Keeping their identities secret was everything. It was what gave them their greatest amount of movement, being able to flip between worlds and utilize multiple means to achieve knowledge or a goal. Bruce turned to walk back to his previous position a few feet in front of the boy so they could resume their original lesson.

“But you know Bruce,” Bruce turned back to the boy, surprised by the small smile lighting his face. Dick continued, “You’re not totally alone. You have hero friends who know you and understand.” Dick’s smile widened. 

**

Dick smiled softly as the memory ended.  _ Maybe one day I’ll have friends like that too _ , Robin thought as he looked over at his new team gathered around the counter top, talking easily. That day wasn’t today, he knew, or likely any day in the near future, but the bird was an optimistic realist. He would watch and wait, protecting his team and family from his enemies in the meantime. And really, if his silence and their stares were all it cost him to keep them a little safer, then he was  _ fine _ with that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Please leave a kudo and/or comment as those are my only way of knowing if you guys are enjoying this:)


End file.
